1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to blood pressure monitoring apparatuses to be applied to such fields as requiring continuous blood pressure monitoring for subjects to be treated in operating rooms, intensive care units, emergency treatment rooms, extracorporeal dialysis rooms, and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a blood pressure monitoring apparatus that monitors biological data such as electrocardiograms (ECG), pulse waves, and blood pressure.
2. Related art
A blood pressure monitoring apparatus that monitors biological data such as ECGs, pulse waves, in addition to blood pressure, has heretofore been known. This type of monitoring is generally called "vital sign monitor".
This blood pressure monitoring apparatus has a cuff to be attached to a brachium, a finger, or the like of a subject, a pulse oximeter probe, and ECG electrodes to be attached to the chest of the subject. The blood pressure monitoring apparatus measures blood pressure, ECGs, and pulse waves by attaching these members onto the subject, and displays the measured results. In this case, a noninvasive blood pressure measurement based on cuff pressure is made at a predetermined interval.
By the way, such conventional blood pressure monitoring apparatus has addressed the following problems.
In a noninvasive blood pressure measurement based on cuff pressure, when a subject moves or a medical stuff member touches the cuff during the measurement, measured values may, in some cases, become abnormal values, and the conventional blood pressure monitoring apparatus uses such abnormal values in computation, which has imposed the problem that unnecessary alarming has to be given or that post-measurement analyses cannot be done smoothly.
Further, even if such abnormality has been found, a re-measurement must be made and such re-measurement must be started manually, which in turn has made operability not so satisfactory.